


If You Ever Want to Be in Love

by Lilac_narry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cop! Niall, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, harry is speeding, mute! Harry, niall thinks he's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_narry/pseuds/Lilac_narry
Summary: "Sir, do you realize how fast you were going back there?" Officer Horan questioned the lad, taking off his sunglasses so he could look Harry in the eyes.Harry shook his head 'yes' to which Niall smiled; he was refreshed. Harry was being honest, and although he hadn't yet spoken a word, Niall had been dealing with liars all day."I'm sorry I asked then."





	If You Ever Want to Be in Love

"Bye Harry." Harry Styles' co-worker, Louis waved. Harry nodded at him shyly and left abruptly, heading over to his car.

He drove an old truck and the weather was in the midst of changing from fall to winter so his truck had a harder time starting up. After getting it to start, he turned on the heat, hoping it would warm his small body.

Harry turned on his current favourite album: 'Chaos and Calm' by James Bay. He smiled at he began his journey home. Listening to music always lifted his mood after a long day at work. Harry's mind was elsewhere, mouthing along to 'move together' and he didn't even notice the speed sign he passed on a route he had only just started taking.

It didn't take him long to realize he was speeding, once he heard the sirens, his palms were almost instantly clammy. Harry couldn't run from confrontation though, he knew this as he pulled his car out of the way and stopped.

He waited nervously, tapping his fingers along his thigh. When the officer arrived at his window he rolled it down, gulping as he looked up. The tag on his uniform read 'N. Horan' and he was built to the nine.

Harry smiled guiltily up at the officer and waved. "Sir, do you realize how fast you were going back there?" Officer Horan questioned the lad, taking off his sunglasses so he could look Harry in the eyes.

Harry shook his head 'yes' to which Niall smiled; he was refreshed. Harry was being honest, and although he hadn't yet spoken a word, Niall had been dealing with liars all day, flirting shamelessly with him to try and get out of a speeding ticket or what have you, but not once did Niall prevail. "I'm sorry I asked then." Niall smiled down at the boy. Harry blushed, obviously noticing the officers sarcastic tone.

"So, and I'm not trying to be rude, but do you talk?" Niall inquired, looking at Harry, his eyes gentle to let him know that it was okay. Harry averted his eyes for a second, looking at his feet, his cheeks heating up and shook his head in shame. "Okay, I'm still going to need your licence and registration, but I think I'll give you this one as a warning." The words tumbled out of his mouth faster than he could think about them. Niall was astonished. He actually liked Harry, and the thought of letting him off without so much as asking him out made his heart sink.

Harry waited for Niall to come back, confused that he was carrying a piece of paper when he said he was going to let him off. "Have a good day sweetheart." Niall smiled, handing Harry his papers back, with an extra paper folded on top. It didn't look like a ticket either. Once Niall had gone off Harry decided to check the piece of paper given to him by officer Horan.

'Hey, I hope I'm not coming on to strong but I was wondering if you wanted to do dinner sometime soon. I couldn't help but notice that you're kinda cute.

Niall Horan x

555-432-7870'

**Author's Note:**

> Love hearing your feedback! Thanks for reading loves Xx


End file.
